Happy
by DreamALitteBiggerDarling
Summary: "I love you." After your heart burst, and tears shed, and all the other things people seem to think make a profound moment, you said you loved her too and whoever thought that wasn't true shouldn't hold their breath, because they could exhale when hell froze over.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Suzanne Collins has ownership of everything. I'm making no profit from this.**

**A/N: I'd just like to say, this is a **_**BIG **_**revision from my previous Happy story, and that was pretty crappy, but it inspired this so I'm still proud of it. Review if you have any comments, criticism, or love.**

**Enjoy the story. **

* * *

You lay there, quite contently. Surprisingly.

Although you think you'd be used to surprises by now.

She'd found a meadow in the woods, with towering trees that circle around a lush expanse of soft grass. But nothing blocks the endless blue sky. Nothing will ever block that ceiling of clouds, that let's you scream up at it, shouting all your problems that seem far too big for any one person to handle. It listens, with an attentiveness that startles some, and pleases others. And then once you've finished your tantrum, it opens it's gates, and downpours your own emotions back at you, giant tears dropping, and it helps you realize your problems are exceedingly small in _that_ moment. That the sky and God above and beyond, have much bigger things to deal with then your petulant whines.

It's the perfect place for the both of you, because here you can reminisce with each other, in a silence that seems to hold a thousand words, and you're happy.

It's your anniversary.

12 months since she rescued you from the Capitol.

12 months since your eyes had welled up with burning tears, because in rushed your own personal rescue team, in barged _Katniss_, and _Finnick_, and others, although you only had eyes for one.

12 months since you'd seen her once more, and all was right again.

A year that you've been happy.

A year since you had had heard what you had been dying to hear ever since your were a child. Three very simple words that spoke of intense emotion, and a feeling that could last for eternity itself.

_"I love you." _

You couldn't detect one lie. Nor a falter in her voice. But the sound of genuine affection.

After your heart burst, and sparks flew and tears shed, and all the other things that people seem to think make a profound moment, you'd hugged her like there was no tomorrow. But -and how glorious this was- there was now a definite tomorrow, a destiny that was bound to come true, fate had finally payed its toll upon the two people who had long since given up on hope.

For you, there was an obvious promise of _Together, _for forever.

You told her you loved her back, that you had always loved her, and who-the-hell-ever thought that was going to change, shouldn't hold their breath, because they could exhale right after hell froze over.

You were finally free.

Free of the burden that had weighed you down, ever since that first time you had seen two tanned kids running into the forest together, silent footsteps falling, brown hair disappearing into their own world, of boy and girl who seemed like the epitome of anothers half, but then again, Katniss never did have a taste for perfection, and with the way things are going, you don't think you do either.

You lie on the snow-covered ground, not really caring if you happen to get snow down your neck, or if you can feel a slow dampness seeping into the very sole of your shoes. You have each other, and not even cold can touch you.

You both sprawl on your backs, gazing toward the wide range of blue, forever above you.

After a while of interminable time, you flip onto your stomach, and rest on your elbows, face supported by fists. Katniss mimics your movements.

"What is it?" She asks, because a disruption of this peace better have something to say.

"Nothing." You say, because it really is.

Her eyebrows furrow, but then she lets a rare, real smile, dance across her lips, softly saying, "Did I ever tell you I love you?"

Or maybe it's everything.

"Not enough for me to get tired of it."

_You make me happy, whether you know it or not._

And turning to your backs again, your hands interlace, fingers entwining, seemingly of their own accord.

_We should be happy, that's what I said from the start._

Or it could be that special magnetism you seem to obtain for each other, drawing towards each other from wherever you are, a compass of sorts that gravitates you both.

_I am so happy knowing you are the one,_

And you can deal with this, you could happily spend every minute here, because here it's perfect, and here it's right, and here you can just _be, _be Katniss and Peeta, two random people in the world that have found something that people spend their lifetimes searching for.

_That I want for the rest of my days._

You can't help but think you've been blessed enough to find it at the age of eighteen. That means you have all of adulthood to _be,_ and that's utterly fine with you.

_Through all of my days._

Unanimously, as if two hearts had an invisible line to the other, connecting them, syncing them with the feelings of it's completion, heartfelt words ring through the air, a whispered saying of infinite promise.

That _always,_ doesn't have to be a bad thing, because, look, over there are the steps to joined milestones, leading down a path that speaks of happiness. And it's what you both want. Finally.

That's why there's no hesitation in the united words of-

"I love you."


End file.
